


Jealousy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski is jealous!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

  


Views to:

 

A short story that came to me in the shower again! Enjoy.

  
  
JEALOUSY

by Callie

  
  
  
  


Stanley Raymond Kowalski looked up from his files as Francesca Vecchio came bouncing in the squad room of the 27 th precinct.

"Guess what?" she beamed sitting down on the edge of his desk. "Guess what's gonna happen tonight?"

"I give up," Ray said looking back to his files.

"Ray," she protested snatching his pen out of his hand. "You gotta try and guess."

Ray sighed. "Francesca. If I don't finish up these files, the Lieutenant is gonna shoot me," he said. "So gimme my pen," he held his hand out to the smiling woman.

Francesca frowned. "You are just no fun," she complained remaining seated on the edge of his desk. "So I'll just tell ya anyway."

Ray sighed again in exasperation. "Shoot," he said defeated leaning back in his chair.

Francesca jumped off the desk a huge grin on her face. "I'm going out with Benton Fraser tonight. We're gonna have dinner, then go to a movie," she said excitedly flinging her arms into the air. "At last. He's noticed me. I am so excited." Not waiting for Ray to reply, she hurried towards her desk. "Must get my hair and makeup done. Oh and I must buy a new outfit." She turned back to Ray. "Tell the Lieutenant I went home sick. OK?"

Ray stared after Francesca as she left the squad room. "OK," he muttered looking down at the files again. Ray couldn't explain the feelings running through his thin body. His chest ached so much he thought it was going to explode. He knew in his heart what the feeling was, but didn't really want to admit it to himself - it was jealousy plain and simple. He was jealous that Francesca was going on a date with Fraser.

Ray had finally admitted to himself that he loved Fraser, and had loved him for a long time, probably since their first confused meeting. He valued their friendship too much to destroy it by admitting his love. Ray knew that he was afraid to love anyone, after Stella, so he had kept his feelings a secret terrified that Fraser would reject him in disgust. He was startled out of his reverie by Fraser calling his name.

"Good afternoon Ray," Fraser said brightly sitting down in his usual chair, his stetson balancing on his knees.

"Frase," Ray mumbled looking down at his files avoiding eye contact with his partner in case Fraser could read the expressions on his face.

Fraser frowned. "Are you well?" he asked concerned.

Ray jerked his head up. The feeling of jealousy surged inside of him as he thought about Fraser and Francesca on a date. "Yeh. Why shouldn't I be?" he snapped angrily getting to his feet heading towards the break room away from Fraser.

Fraser followed his partner finding him slumped in a chair, nursing a mug of coffee. "Are you sure you're well?" he asked again sitting down opposite his friend.

Ray stared at him, his expression one of anger. "I told ya I'm fine," Ray said. "Now just leave it Frase."

"Understood," Fraser replied hurt at his partner's angry reaction to his innocent questions. He sighed; sometimes he didn't understand his volatile partner's wild mood swings, and he wanted to desperately. 

An awkward silence descended between the two men. Ray was avoiding his gaze concentrating on the murky coloured coffee so Fraser took the opportunity to study his partner. Ray fidgeted in his seat, his slender body in constant motion. Fraser grinned to himself; Ray had obviously been running his hand through his hair as the blonde spikes stuck up more wildly than usual. He couldn't see his partner's blue eyes, but he thought they were beautiful; a window to his partner's soul flashing with humour and mischief, and at times pain, hurt and anger. Fraser had decided along time ago that Ray was the most beautiful person he had ever known. 

"What?" Ray demanded startling the Mountie out of his daydreams. "What are ya staring at?" 

Fraser flushed in embarrassment. "Nothing Ray," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

Ray narrowed his eyes at Fraser. "Gotta get back to the files before the Lieutenant shoots me," he announced getting to his feet heading back towards the squad room. 

"Can I be of assistance?" Fraser asked not wanting to leave Ray. "I have finished my duties at the Consulate for the day."

"Nah," Ray replied looking over his shoulder. "Ya go get ready for yer hot date."

"I beg your pardon," Fraser said.

Ray turned to face Fraser. "Yer date with Frannie," he said. "Go get ready. Iron yer serge, or whatever ya Mounties do when ya go on a date," he waved his hand in the air. Before Fraser could reply, Ray turned his back stomping back to his desk. He slumped in his chair ignoring Fraser. 

"So you don't need my help?" Fraser persisted standing in front of Ray's desk.

"Nah," Ray replied not looking up. "I got it all in hand. I can manage without ya."

"I see," Fraser said picking up his stetson from the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeh maybe," Ray muttered pretending to concentrate on a file. "Have a good time tonight with Frannie."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser said as he made his way towards the door. He looked back; Ray remained looking down concentrating on his files. He sighed as he walked along the corridor placing his stetson firmly on his head.

  


**************

  
Ray was late. He hadn't slept very well spending the night tossing and turning not being able to get the vision of Francesca and Fraser together out of his mind. He had given up the idea of sleep in the early hours of the morning instead pacing the apartment. Exhausted he had eventually fallen asleep on the couch. He had woken up to find that it was 9.00 a.m. After a quick shower, he had leapt into the GTO racing towards the precinct, violating several traffic regulations in his haste to get to work.

He ran into the precinct hoping that Lieutenant Welsh hadn't noticed that he was missing from his desk. He groaned as he ran into the Lieutenant in the corridor.

"I am glad you could finally join us Detective," the Lieutenant said.

Ray dropped his head staring at his boots. "Overslept," he muttered. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not," Welsh said turning back towards his office. "And I want your files on my desk by tonight."

"Yes sir," Ray said as he made a detour to the break room to get himself a cup of coffee before starting on his paperwork. Taking a sip of his coffee, he pushed through the doors of the squad room heading towards his desk.

Francesca was putting some more files on his desk. He groaned wishing he could avoid both Francesca and Fraser, not wanting to know about their date.

"Morning Ray," Francesca said. "Hot date as well?"

"Nah," Ray mumbled avoiding her eyes. "Overslept that's all." Cursing himself silently, but knowing that he had to ask. "How..... how was yer date?"

Francesca smiled. "It was OK," she replied simply.

"Only OK?" Ray said cursing himself again. "I thought ya... ya were really looking forward to it."

"Yes I was," Francesca replied. "But he didn't really notice me. Spent all the evening talking about his adventures with you. Ray this. Ray that. It got quite boring in the end." She scowled at Ray. "And then the movie was in French so I had to concentrate on the subtitles."

"Oh," was all Ray could manage.

"But next time will be much better," Francesca declared turning to go back to her desk. "I'm gonna choose the movie. And we are definitely not," she pointed an accusing finger at Ray. "Gonna talk about you."

"So there's gonna be a next time?" Ray asked, his heart breaking.

Francesca grinned. "Oh yeah. The Mountie's ass is mine," she flounced back to her desk not noticing Ray's distress. "And the Vecchio women always get their man."

 

***************

 

Fraser called him during the morning to ask if he needed any assistance. Feeling tired and jealous, Ray had snarled at the Mountie saying that he didn't need his help hanging up the telephone in a fit of temper. Ray immediately regretted his actions, but was too ashamed to call Fraser and apologise. Instead, he tried to concentrate on his files, but his mind kept wandering to thoughts of Fraser. 

By the middle of the afternoon, he had nearly driven himself crazy with thoughts of Fraser and Francesca kissing. "Well you've only got yerself to blame if he hates ya now," Ray chastised himself. "Ya suck big time," he thought to himself as he jumped to his feet heading towards the break room for his twentieth cup of coffee of the day.

He ambled along the corridor lost in his thoughts. He jumped back in surprise as the stationery cupboard door swung open; Fraser was standing in the doorway. "Ray. Would you kindly step in here?" Fraser asked motioning towards the dimly lit cupboard.

"What?" Ray protested stepping backwards, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Humour me," Fraser said staring at his partner. "Please."

Ray shrugged stepping into the dim light of the cupboard. Fraser quietly closed the door behind him. Ray turned to stare directly at Fraser, his heart pounding loudly in his chest at their closeness. "So," he put his hands on his hips defiantly, his voice quivering slightly. "What did ya drag me in here for?"

"This," Fraser replied advancing on his partner pushing him back trapping his slim body against the shelves stacked high with paper, pens and official forms. Fraser took hold of Ray's hands entwining their fingers together. He dipped his head claiming Ray's lips in a passionate kiss. Ray struggled momentarily then yielded to the warm loving kiss. He moaned as Fraser licked at his lips requesting entry to his mouth. Ray didn't hesitate in opening his mouth; Fraser plunged in exploring with his tongue. Fraser growled in the back of his throat as their tongues met duelling and sucking.

Gasping for breath, Ray managed to wrestle his hands free from Fraser's grip; he pushed gently at Fraser's chest. Ray looked at Fraser, his lips curving up into a smile. "Mmmm nice," he murmured. 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser grinned taking Ray into his arms. His expression changed, mischief glinting in his dark blue eyes. "Would you like another?"

Ray nodded smiling turning his face up willingly towards Fraser. The two men wrapped their arms around each other; leaning into one another, they pressed their lips together for what seemed like an eternity. Ray reluctantly broke the kiss drawing in a deep breath. 

Fraser beamed at him. "I have wanted to do that since the first day we met," he admitted.

"Ya have?" Ray asked. Fraser nodded shyly. "Me too," Ray confessed blushing slightly at his admission. 

Fraser ran his hand up and down Ray's face tenderly. "I think I love you," he whispered.

Ray's smile seemed to light up the dim room. "Ya do?" Fraser nodded again. "Me too," Ray said. Fraser beamed at him lightly kissing the tip of his nose. Ray's smile turned to a frown. "What about Frannie? Ya asked.... took her.... her out last night," Ray asked. 

Fraser kissed his lips gently. "Yes I did Ray. But I didn't ask her, she asked me," he replied. "And it seemed impolite to refuse her invitation."

"She did?" Ray regarded his partner for a moment. Taking a deep breath. "I was sorta.... sorta jealous," Ray stared down at his boots embarrassed. "I'm sorry if.... if I was mean to ya."

"I understand," Fraser said caressing Ray's face. "But I can assure you Francesca is like a sister to me. Nothing else," he leant forward to kiss Ray again. "And I have a feeling that I may have spent the entire evening talking about you."

Ray chuckled. "Yeh. She did seem kinda.... kinda pissed about that," he said. "Oh yeah, and she really hated the French film."

Fraser laughed tightening his hold on Ray. "I promise I won't take you to any French films."

"Are yer asking me out on a date?" Ray teased.

"If you like," Fraser answered stroking Ray's arms making the slender detective shiver at the gentle touch. "So will you come out with me?" Fraser smiled. 

Ray cocked his head to one side, mimicking one of Fraser's gestures. "Promise ya won't take me to a French movie?"

"Mountie's honour," Fraser saluted. "I intend to only take you to films where I don't have to concentrate on the subtitles. Just you."

Ray's reply was muffled as Fraser swooped down capturing his lips once more in a passionate kiss. Ray moaned as the pleasure spread through his body towards his cock. "Frase," he murmured rubbing his arousal against his partner's thigh. 

"I take it that's a yes," Fraser breathed deepening the kiss thrusting his hardness against his partner. 

"Mmmm," Ray murmured. "But I think we better get outta here before we ... ya know spoil the stationery."

"Understood," Frase gave his partner a last kiss, which was full of promises to come. He cricked his neck from side to side as he straightened his tunic. "Where are we going?" Fraser asked as Ray opened the door.

"Yer taking me out on that date," Ray looked over his shoulder grinning broadly. "Then it's back to my place for.....," he winked mischievously.

"Understood," Fraser beamed as he followed Ray down the corridor towards the door.

  
  
  
THE END

  
Love it. Hate it. Views to:

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
